


It's Pretty Obvious

by STUMPEDD



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, angst???, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STUMPEDD/pseuds/STUMPEDD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael are really close, and it all become apparent when the others just want calm days to themselves</p><p>OR</p><p>Four times the Shadowhunters thought Simon was to close to Raphael, and one time they knew it was the perfect amount of close</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Pretty Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched Shadowhunters for the 11th time this summer so fuck it I wrote a thing for OTP #1

The first time was Clary trying to get help about something. There was a rouge vampire around and apparently Simon wasn’t allowed to share information outside of Raphael’s watch. That was strange enough to her but I guess Raphael might have just been concerned about if Simon could have been a spy or not. Arriving at the hotel gave Clary chills, but seeing Raphael walking into the room didn’t help at all.

“Simon I-” He froze, looking at Clary. “Why is she here?” He was clearly disappointed, as if he wasn’t warned ahead of time. Strange. Simon said he would know they were coming and what information Simon would be sharing.

Simon tapped his foot rapidly before running over. “Okay so I may have lied a little but all she needs is information on that rogue vampire or whatever.” Lied? What the hell did Simon say to Raphael? “Please! It’ll be really, really fast okay?” He pulled those very familiar puppy dog eyes that everyone who knew Simon would have to get used to pretty quickly.

Raphael sighed, let out a half smile, and nodded. “Fine. But be fast. You promised me and I will hold you to that.”

“Deal.” Simon quickly walked over and started bursting away with information. After that ordeal, Clary turned to exit. She had already thanked Raphael and when she turned the corner she heard Simon and Raphael talking. It wasn’t arguing though. It was friendly banter. But she had no right to be getting into this business. Besides, who knew how much Simon and Raphael had bonded when the Shadowhunters weren’t around.

****

The second time was Izzy trying to catch a break at a cafe. She was exhausted from a long day of fighting and could really be use a break. So that is exactly what she did, took a break. She ordered a chai tea, something simple to calm her, and sat there at eleven at night. She drank her tea and watched Mundanes walk in and out as the night passed.

She looked up as someone walked in, and it was strange seeing at it was just her at that time. To her surprise it was Simon and Raphael. Raphael was laughing and Simon was glowing with pride. A bad joke presumably. They sat down towards the front, obviously not noticing Izzy at this point. She strained to hear their conversation.

“Raph, that is a very dumb idea. You know how they’ll react.” Simon drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. Since when had Simon ever called Raphael, ‘Raph’?

Raphael groaned, resting his cheek in the palm of one hand. “But I’m bored with you always gone.”

And that was enough for Izzy. She stood, paying the barista a tip. She heard a panicked squeak from Simon as she strutted past. Amusing. Alec was going to know about this interaction for sure.

****

The third time was Magnus just wanting to spend time with Raphael. They weren’t best of friends, but when they had time they did like to hang out at Magnus’ apartment. Now Magnus expected it to be like usual. Cocktails, jabs about the stupidity of mankind, and other various non-mortal non-shadowhunter things. But of course the moment he opened that door and Raphael came in, he had to assume differently.

“Simon is probably the most irresponsible idiot I have ever met.” Raphael busted into Magnus’ living room. He was gesturing wildly as he ranted. “The little brat decided it would be a fantastic idea to attack the rogue vampire going around! Nearly got himself killed.”

Magnus huffed. “Hello to you too Raphael. How are you? Oh that’s great, I’m doing fine as well.” He decided to mix some drinks. This would be one of those days.

“He came back almost in pieces, and who had to clean up the mess? Me. Always me. Why can’t be learn to not be so reckless for once in his life?” Raphael was pacing. Quite frantically. He only stopped a short moment when Magnus held out a glass for him. He grabbed it, took a drink, and kept pacing and ranting.

Magnus eventually stepped in front of him, and placed a hand on his shoulder to keep him from pacing. “If you hate him so much, why don't you just get rid of him? He’s obviously a major problem. And the Shadowhunters rely on you so much it isn’t like you need him around any more.”

Raphael huffed. “I would but-” he was cut off by his phone ringing. He groaned at the contact and answered. “Yes Simon?” He sat there and as the call went on he turned increasingly more red. “Alright I’ll be there. This better not go the same way as when you promised me this and then brought Clary over.”

Magnus raised his brow and Raphael sighed. “Another time, I have business.” As he left, Magnus struggled to keep from laughing. There were many obvious explanations but he’d need some more evidence to accuse one to them.

****

The fourth time was Jace and Alec trying to enjoy a day at the institute. This was ruined when Simon walked in, followed very quickly by Raphael. Neither looked very thrilled to be there. “La miel esto es una estupidez,” muttered Raphael as they strolled past Alex and Jace. Now both of them sucked at spanish, but they could pick up on broken bits such as ‘honey’ and ‘stupid’. Odd.

“Simplemente me deja hacer el querido hablar,” replied Simon. Of course they decided to speak Spanish to each other. Alec and Jace decided to follow. They weren’t aware they would be showing up, and they walked in like they owned the place. That wasn’t really acceptable. They finally turned a corner to see Simon arguing with Clary. “It isn’t my fault! You need to trust Raphael more.”

Raphael was leaning against a wall, blood coming from a gash in his lip. They saw a similar gash on Clary. “Simon, he shouldn’t even be here!” Jace and Alec shared a look. “You know we can’t help you deal with this if you don't work with us.”

That set off Raphael. “We have tried working with you! We gave you all the information we had. And what happened? Simon still got hurt. Because you refuse to take part in this he almost died.” Raphael’s eyes were dark, concern flickered in them. “If this happens again, and he does die, how are you going to react?”  
Clary was going to say something but Simon cut her off. “You can’t possibly expect us to deal with this on our own. We could get hurt, you or Jace or even Izzy could get hurt. A human could get hurt. Anyone could get hurt all because you won’t help Clary. You are the one person who can save the life of some little girl who just wanted a late night ice cream cone.”

Clary rolled her eyes. “You two are seriously insane. This one vampire.”

Simon stomped his foot. “One vampire that has almost killed me!” He didn’t even want to know what Clary was going to say, as he quickly grabbed Raphael’s hand and left Clary in the dust. Alec couldn’t help but note to himself how quickly their fingers locked. How familiar it seemed to them. Funny. That happened once with Magnus, the warlock and the shadowhunter didn’t even glance at each other as they moved their hands gently together. It was home to Alec. Was that something Raphael and Simon felt together? Wouldn’t surprise him. Perhaps he’d bring the subject up to Magnus next time they saw each other.

***

Everyone was gathered in Magnus’ apartment. They just wanted to relax a little. They were joking around and having fun when suddenly the door burst open and Simon was there with Raphael, scratched up and covered in blood, in his arms. Simon turned to Magnus and whispered a broken “please.” Magnus nodded, instantly standing from Alec’s lap and motioning for the others to move off the couch. Simon lays Raphael down and kneels beside him, his breathing shaky.

“What happened?” Asked Magnus from across the room, as he frantically put together a potion.

Simon calmed his breath just enough to mutter the words, “Rouge vampire,” before he collapsed into more tears. Clary watched in horror, Raphael’s body looked completely lifeless. Even for a vampire. Simon was holding tightly to Raphael’s hand when Magnus walked over. “He-He’ll be okay right?”

Magnus nodded. “I won’t let him die any more than he already is. Wouldn’t be fair to him,” he looked up to Simon quickly, “or you.” He winked before going back to his work. Simon turned red and focused on rubbing gentle circles on Raphael’s hand.  
Clary yearned to go and comfort Simon, she couldn’t help but blame herself. She took one step but was held back by Jace. She turned and saw the look of sadness. This wasn’t the best time for her to feel guilty, not with Simon like this. She stayed by Jace’s side.

It took quite a while but finally Raphael’s eyes fluttered open. He groaned and sat up. He was about to say something, most likely ask where he was, but he was yanked into a tight hug by Simon. His eyes widened but when he realized who it was he gripped Simon back. “Fuck...I-I’m so sorry Simon. I just wanted to protect you.”

Simon pulled back and smiled. “It’s fine. You’re fine and so am I.” As if this wasn’t enough of a spectacle, Simon yanked Raphael into a kiss. Instead of yanking away like everyone assume the older vampire would, Raphael pulled Simon closer and deepened the kiss ever so gently. They only pulled back when they heard Magnus’ triumphant ‘told you’ towards Jace reminded them where they were.

They rested their foreheads together and locked their hands. Both of them smiling and trying so hard to block out the world, but Clary wanted answers. “Mind explaining yourself?”

Simon laughed a little and faced her. “I never asked you to explain yourself with Jace did I? Sure I got defensive, so I’ll give you that right. But I’m pretty sure it’s obvious.”

Raphael laughed. “My personality seems to be rubbing off on you.”

Simon curled into his chest. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Simon is totally pan lmao let him love his Raph okay jfc)


End file.
